Lose control
by Almon-Mercer
Summary: He had totally messed it up, and now, he wouldn't be able to meet his eyes ever again.He hadn't been able to control himself. It hadn't even been his perverted inner hollow, it had been him, him."


Lose control

***Kensei***

It was completely fucked up.

He had totally messed it up, and now, he wouldn't be able to meet his eyes ever again.

He hadn't been able to control himself. It hadn't even been his perverted inner hollow, it had been him,_ him_.

He didn't now when it became this overwhelming,but he had been aware of his feeling changing quickly. He had known the kid wasn't ready.

***Shuuhei***

I quickly made my way to up the stairs and rang.

I was a little worried: when I called sooner, Mugurama-san sounds weird, flustered and something else.

He didn't sound so well, perhaps I shouldn't have come. But it was one of the rare day I could come and I'd rather spend it with him, than elsewhere.

All my doubt were washed away, when he opened the door. He had his usual smiled and didn't seemed any different and quickly I forgot about my earlier worries.

The evening wasn't any different than an other. He made dinner, when I talked about the last news from soul society. He still hate it but he didn't mind listening to me. He would have said so if did.

Then, when we'd wash the dishes I'd ask him about him and what he done since the last time I saw him.

..............................................................

It had started so well, why did it turned like that? Kensei didn't know. However, he remembered how Shuuhei gradually increased, until it was too became even more tensed and nervous. Still, he fought it, he fought his inner pulsions, the one that were pushing him to pounce on the younger man and claw his claw off his clothes and make mad love to him.

Had shuuhei not leaned to close Kensei would not have smell his arousing smell. And had Kensei not smelt his enchanting scent, this savourous mix of jasmin, dark cherry and perhaps some leather, he would have drawn the younger man to his chest and kiss him passionnately.

At first Shuuhei had been to stunned to react; he let the taller man wrapped his armsaround him. And he let him Kiss him with all this passion, and he even let him stroke his lower back, under his shirt.

But he freaked out when the big hands closed around his ass and pressed him flush against Kensei 's front. He wasn't certainly prepared to feel his idol's hardening length against his stomach. So he struggle .

Unfortunately for him, Kensei wasn't aware of anything but the writhing body under him, the smoothness of the tanned skin under his fingertip and the subtle jasmin scent invading his nose.

Since Shuuhei came, his repressed needhad been threatenning to explode,and Shuuhei's closenness had snapped something in him and unleashed his passion.

_//NEED//_

He had tackled the younger man face to the floor, and fiercely, he started to kiss the tanned neck. He tore the younger man's shirt off in a quick, vicious move that left the other man gasping.

A distant part of his brain was telling that him that it was wrong and that Shuuhei was probably not enjoying this at all, but it was quickly shut off when Kensei hard erection connected with Shuuhei's thigh. He wanted more and he was going to have more. He spread the brunnette legs and pressed himself on his ass.

He had successfully remove every clothe items from both of them and was grinding himself ont the the cleft of the younger man's ass.

He positionned the pulsing tip of his cock on the tight hole between shuuhei's asscheeks, smearing the fluid gathering.

Shuuhei jerked up violently, screaming. Despite the tight grip Kensei was having on both his wrists, he was trying to crawl away.

_//ANGER//_

It was making furious. The boy had been the one to come to him, HE had been watching, HE had been the one wearing the sexy tight clothes on his so damn hot body, and HE had been the one to ask to come at kensei everytime, after they went somewhere.

He hadn't been the one one the receiving end of all this, and on top of all he had been the one to wake up every morning with a hard-on, since the first time they met again.

_//FURY//_

And all this drove Kensei crazy, and made him furious. And when kensei got blinded by rage, his reiatsu act on his own, murderous.

Reiatsu, hot and sharp, crashed against the body under him like a whip, drawing a sharp gasp of pain. The reiatsu snaked from Shuhei's sides and rolling over his stomach ,then his back making himp shuddering under the Vaizard.

Suddenly , it tightened around his throat, squeezing until barely enough air pass through it.

Shuuhei was coughing weakly now, but kensei's mind didn't registered it since, he went back to him stroking shuuhei body,which was now shaking by the cough.

_//SATISFACTION//_

It was intoxicating. He let his eyes traced every lines of the younger man back. All this glorious body was finally his.

The vaizard slid his hand on the shinigami's thighs and pulled them further apart, before realizing that he 'd rather have the shinigami's on his back, and take him while he could watch the emotion play in the brunette's green eyes.

As soon, as he rolled the trembling body over, the desire he previously felt washed away.

It was replaced by self-hatred as he watched Shuuhei's widened eyes filled with fright.

_//SELF-DIGUST//_

He let go abruptly.

_//FEAR//SHAME//_

He didn't know what to do so he let. Cowardly. He didn't want to see those shiny eyes , barely refraining the tears gathered in them. He left the immobile and naked form on his floor, still spread like a doll.

He ran out, without looking back.

He didn't went back to his apartment, until the next night. He hadn't wanted to see if Shuuhei stayed.

_// SHAME// _

..........................................................................

***Shuuhei***

He won't come back.

***Kensei***

I can't look at him.


End file.
